Liberándome
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¿Que hay despues de todo para ella? ¿luz o mas oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

_"Cada uno es dueño de su propia muerte"... (Gabriel Garcia Marquez)

* * *

_

**Liberándome**

**Capítulo 1**: _**Después de...**_

En medio de la oscuridad, una figura pareciera levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Donde estoy?

-Estas a donde quisiste llegar, este es el final.

-¿Que?

-¿Asustada por la oscuridad total?

-Asustada no, sorprendida, pensé que al llegar a aquí vería una luz como muchos dicen.

-Pues no será así, no para ti.

-Es por la forma en la que llegue a aquí ¿verdad?

-Quizás si, quizás no.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

-Tranquila querida, me estas haciendo pensar que no te gusta la oscuridad.

-No me conoces.

-¿A si? Admítelo, te hartaste de tanta oscuridad en tu mundo, odias estar en ella.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que si! Sabes que digo la verdad, si no, dime porque lo hiciste.

-El que haya hecho lo que hice no significa que...

-¿Más pretextos?- interrumpió- Dame la razón.

-¡No se porque lo hice esta bien!

-Seguro lo hiciste porque estabas harta de tu vida, de tu entorno, de ti. Estabas harta de tus problemas, harta de todo... De todo lo que no pudiste solucionar.

-¡Las cosas no son así!

-Ambas sabemos que si, sabemos que tienes miedo de enfrentar a la vida, de enfrentar tus miedos, tus temores... Eres débil.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres. Eres una pobre niña miedosa... ¡Eres débil!

-¡QUE NO LO SOY! No sabes por todo lo que he vivido, no sabes las cosas que me han sucedido y así he sobrevivido a todo... hasta ahora. He sabido superar todo y...

-¿Superar dices¿Acaso haz superado todo?

-He vivido 20 años.

-Eso no significa que hayas superado lo que haz sufrido.

-Tu no sabes nada- sentencio aquella figura que de pronto fue iluminada por un tenue rayo de luz, mostrando a una joven de tez pálida, de cabello corto y morado al igual que sus ojos- ¿por que tengo puesto este vestido?- pregunto al verse vestida por esa prenda color perla que llegaba al piso que a pesar de no ser muy exagerada en la cantidad de mostacillas ni pliegues era muy hermosa.

-¿Tan ebria estabas?

-¿Ebria?

-Si. Luego de que te bebiste las 4 botellas de vino y las 2 de whisky que tenias guardadas, se te ocurrió ponerte ese vestido ¿Por que ah?

-Yo... no lo se en verdad.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? Con este vestido celebraste tus 15 años ¿Recuerdas? El vestido es una símbolo de buenos recuerdos y también dolorosos, por eso te lo pusiste, querías que lo enterraran contigo, querías que desapareciera como tu.

-Ya cállate, no digas más tonterías.

-Como dije antes, aun no superas las malas experiencias.

-Ya te dije que eso no es cierto.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Que apostaríamos?

-Eso no tiene importancia, total, estamos muertas, no hay nada que perder.

-Tienes razón... ¡Un momento¿Dijiste estamos¡¿Quién eres¡¿Dónde estas¡¿Por qué no puedo verte?!

-Todo a su momento. Por ahora no es necesario que lo sepas. Es hora de que comencemos pero antes debo hacerte una advertencia: Una vez que iniciemos, quieras o no, llegaremos al final.

-Como ya lo dijiste, no hay nada que perder.

-Bueno yo no me refería a ese punto, pero es mejor que iniciemos de una vez Rachel...

_**Continuará...****

* * *

** _

Hola, espero que me apoyen con este nuevo fic, ojala les guste. Manden reviews para saber si debo continuarlo o no, es la primera vez que me voy a guiar de los comentarios para seguir un fic ya que esta historia es muy especial. Cuenta la historia de una persona importante para mi en la piel de mi personaje favorito de los TT.

BYE

RavenSakura 


	2. El inicio

"_Aburrida, asfixiada, invisible, no importante… son solo algunas de aquellas cosas que sentía en mi hogar, por así llamarlo, cosas que una cree que desaparece con la etapa de la niñez, pero cuando tocas hondo, emocionalmente hablando, te das cuenta que no desapareció, que siempre estuvo ahí, escondido en el rincón más oscuro de tu alma, solo esperando el momento preciso de aparecer… y cuando lo hace… ¡ZAS!... te das cuenta de la realidad en la que siempre haz vivido y al parecer no va a desaparecer…"_

_**Liberándome**_

_**Cap. 2: El inicio**_

- Muy bien, entonces empecemos... Cierra los ojos- Rachel obedeció a la voz y sintió como una suave brisa la envolvía pero no experimentó nada extraño como lo esperaba- Ya puedes abrirlos...

_¿Como empezar esta historia? no se la verdad por donde, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que creí ser alguien con una vida normal, con una familia amorosa, una vida llena de sueños, felicidad y amor, pero dicen que no todo dura para siempre y pensé que fue eso lo que paso, todo lo que creía se había acabado, esfumado, pero lo que era, fue que la mentira se había acabado y, por eso, trate de olvidar muchas cosas, cosas que me alegraron la vida, que me dolieron y que me lastimaron, pero todo vuelve de nuevo, todo te deja marcada._

- ¿Qué fue eso? - gritó una mujer apareciendo en la cocina

- Yo… yo ¡solo quería ayudar mamá! ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo quería ayudar!

- ¿Rompiste los platos? ¡Eres una estúpida! – gritó colérica al darle una bofetada a la causante de su ira.

- ¡No mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡No me pegues! ¡Me duele!

- ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Vete a tu cuarto! - y luego de que la adulta terminara de desahogar su furia se fue a su cuarto, se tiro a su cama y se puso a llorar.

No era la primera vez que era golpeada por su madre y ya sabia como terminaría esto, como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso y empezaba a creer que era normal, y es que a los 4 años cualquier pequeño que no recordaba desde que edad era golpeado lo creería.

El que me golpearan era algo digámosle "acostumbrado" en mi casa, no había un día en que no fuera golpeada, ya que si no era por ella, era por él…

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio por favor! – gritaba desesperada mientras tocaba las puertas de sus tías que vivían a un lado de su casa. La desesperación hacia que el aire falte en sus pulmones y las lágrimas en sus ojos no le permitían ver con claridad las piedras que pisaba y que le dolían al andar descalza, pero mas le dolerían lo que le esperaba, un dolor nada comparado con el de las heridas en sus pies.

- ¡Mocosa de mierda! ¡No vales para nada! – aquellas palabras la alteraron bastante, miraba a todos lados, nadie la salvaría, estaba perdida. Al parecer ninguna de sus tías estaba en casa, pero la ultima puerta estaba entreabierta, sabia que a esta hora su tía se iba al mercado - ¡¿Dónde carajos te escondes?! – no lo pensó dos veces y se metió. Lo que no recordaba la pequeña pelimorada era que aquella casa, la de su tía, era resguardada por un perro pequeño de una raza que no sabia, pero ese odioso animal no ladraba, atacaba sin dudar

Salio corriendo de la casa antes de que el chucho se le abalanzara encima, al parecer olfateó el miedo que destilaba la pequeña y que no fue precisamente causado por él. Por suerte pudo cerrar la puerta antes de que el animal saliera tras ella. Dio un gran suspiro, se había salvado de aquel perro

- Te encontré… - fue un susurro, solo esas dos palabras, sumadas a la voz de aquel hombre fue todo para que su corazón se detuviera y la respiración se volviera una dificultad. Volteó despacio para encontrarse cara a cara con aquel hombre de presencia imponente, con el rostro fruncido y con los puños cerrados, sujetando en uno se ellos su cinturón de cuero. No recuerda en que momento fue que levanto la mano pero el dolor de tirar de sus pequeños cabellos morados la hizo reaccionar - ¡Eres una estúpida! – fue un grito de guerra en el cual ella era bombardeada por una serie de golpes hechos con el cinturón de aquel maldito que no se inmutaba por sus gemidos de dolor ni por su llanto, ni siquiera la tan dichosa piedad que pregonaba con sus hermanas al ayudarlas a mantener a sus hijos se hizo presente. No recuerda que fue lo que hizo pero si hizo algo malo, ese castigo era algo excesivo.

Son las 02:00 am. y la pequeña pelimorada no puede dormir, las lágrimas esta vez no la quieren ayudar a hacerlo. El llorar tal vez no la ayude, pero tiene que hacerlo, necesita hacerlo si es que mañana quiere mostrar una gran sonrisa a todo sus amigos en el jardín para que le crean que ella es feliz con su familia, para que su maestra crea que no tiene porque preocuparse por ella, para que la vean como siempre la han visto, la niña mas alegre e inteligente de su grupo… aunque en el fondo desea morirse y viajar al cielo, junto a su hermanita menor que falleció por una negligencia medica al nacer porque cree en lo que le cuentan sobre Dios, sobre que los muertos que son buenos van al cielo, a un lugar donde no existe el dolor, donde no existe la violencia, donde no existe los gritos y discusiones entre los padres, donde uno puede vivir en paz… ¿A los 4 años puedes desear morir para ser feliz?... créanme, si existen niños que piensan así...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola_ (Hi!)_ se k algunos querran matarme por no actualizar _(¬¬ solo mandaron review 4 personas) _pero nos mandaron ¿no? _(lo que significa que la historia no es tan buena, ya que solo recibimos 4 review por el primer cap y eso fue hace un poco mas de un año)_ ¡Genial Black! el chiste es que como mi inner me trates de animar, no de que me cuelgue de un arbol!! _(la verdad duele!!)_ ¡ahs! Solo quiero decirle gracias a **blue_red- angel, johnn23, Luna y Hakumi Shigatsu** por sus reviews. Espero que disculpen la tardanza que tuve y las que tendre, este fic es muy complicado para mi pero lo terminare _(Solo quisieramos reviews para saber si es que debemos seguir subiendo cap)_ Se cuidan.

BYE

Raven_Sakura _(BLack! )_


End file.
